It has been estimated that at least two days of laboratory time and the use of fluorescent labels are required to assess cellular changes upon exposure to biological entities. See, e.g., Dharmawardhane et al., 1997, J. Cell Biol. 138(6):1265-78. Additionally, it has been estimated that at least 8-24 hours of laboratory time and the use of a secondary dye are required to quantify total cell movement or cell changes toward biological entities, such as a protein, peptide or small molecule. See, Reckless & Grainger. 1999. Biochem. J. 340: 803-811, Taguchi et al. 1998. J. Exp. Med. 187(12): 1927-1940, Jackson et al. 1999. J. Pharm. & Exper. Therapeutics. 288(1): 286-294 and Yarrow et al., 2004 BMC Biotechnol. 4(21):1-9. Methods are needed to reduce the time to perform these assays.